


"If you want the information, agent, you're going to have to fuck me for it."

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/iobxbh/f4m_script_offer_if_you_want_the_information/Have a great day <33





	"If you want the information, agent, you're going to have to fuck me for it."

**[F4M] [Script Offer] "If you want the information, agent, you're going to have to fuck me for it." [Hot spy girl] [FDom] [Fingering] [Wet pussy] [Cowgirl] [Doggy] [Rough sex] [Passionate] [Dirty talk] [Kissing] [Flirting] [Teasing]**

**Performer’s Summary:** _You're a spy waiting in a hotel bar for your contact. Your mission is to give him the information he needs to find the Trinity Key. Your contact, however, is a spy that you used to have to hunt down for an old mission. Luckily now you're both working for the same side. Realizing that you're the only thing standing in between him and accomplishing his mission, you decide to have some fun with your former target._

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

******* ALL SFX ARE COMPLETELY OPTIONAL *******

**Sfx used:** Footsteps, door opening/closing, unzipping

**Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!**

**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

(For the first 4 lines, you're talking in code to make sure you're each other's contacts.)

Hey there, I couldn't help but notice you eyeballing me from across the bar. Can I buy you a drink?

Will it be whiskey or scotch?

Single or double?

On the rocks?

Well what do you know? I drink the same thing. It looks like we have a lot in common.

I have to say, it's good seeing you again agent, now that we're on the same side.

(Coy) Oh come on now. You can trust me. I'm a different girl than I was in Belarus. I've changed.

(Responding to "Changed, how?") Well, for a start, I no longer want to kill you. And now I'm hoping that the feeling is mutual.

Well, to be fair, I never actually *wanted* to kill you. You were just my mission. And, to be extra fair, I was yours too. So really, half the bullets I shot your way were self-defense.

Regardless, it's a good thing we both failed at killing each other. Now you need me, and I need you. We're even.

(Flirty) What do I need you for? A few things.

What? You can't just expect me to give you the information you need without expecting something in return.

If you want the location of the Trinity Key, you'll have to fuck me.

Be mine tonight, and the key is yours by tomorrow.

You owe me. You tried to neutralize me, remember? The least you can do is make me cum. Think of it as part of your mission.

… And don't act like you haven't thought about this. Getting to fuck another agent for a mission. It's every spy's dream. Me included.

Don't worry, you'll be safe. I have no concealed weapons under my dress. Here, I'll show you.

See? I'm not even wearing panties. Much less a holster. I'm unarmed. So, what do you say?

Now that's a good agent. Take my hand and walk me to my room. I'm staying down the hall. Room 2511. Make it look like you're just some guy picking me up at the bar. We don’t want to blow our cover. You might have a tail.

[Sfx: Walking down the hall. Door opening and closing]

Okay, now where were we?

Nuh-uh, no questions. You don't get to interrogate me until I'm satisfied. In fact, your mouth shouldn't be moving at all, unless it's doing this.

[You pull him in for a kiss. It's hot and passionate.]

Oh, wow. I didn't know you had that in you agent.

[You continue kissing]

[Giggle] You're looking at me in the same way you did when I was your target. Those eyes... It just makes me want to---

[You continue kissing him]

Now take off the suit and get on the bed.

Don't worry. The room's not bugged. We can be as loud as we want.

[You both get on the bed and start kissing again]

That's more like it. Let's get rid of your pants too.

[Sfx: Removing his pants]

(In between kisses) Put your hand up my dress. Feel how wet I am.

[You moan slightly as he starts to finger you]

Fuck, you feel so good. Keep going.

[You continue moaning for a bit until . . . ]

Fuck it, take off my dress. It'll make things easier. The zipper's in the back.

[Sfx: He unzips your dress]

(Between moans) See? Isn't this so much more fun than me just giving you the information? Getting to have a little fun?

That's what I thought. Now c'mon. Stop working so hard and play with me. Play with my little pussy.

[You resume kissing him in between moans]

Rub my clit, rub my clit.

[You release a sudden moan as he rubs your clit]

Yes, just like that. Keep going. And keep kissing me.

[Your moans are louder than earlier. He continues kissing you. This goes on until...]

Okay, wait. One second. Fuck, you're making me a puddle. Ok let me get on top of you. I want you to feel how wet I am with your cock.

[You moan as he enters you]

Oh yes. Just like that. Fuck, see how wet I am? You just slid right in.

Aren’t you so glad you didn’t neutralize me? That you missed those shots?

[You continue moaning as you start to ride him faster]

C'mon, grab my hips. Get deeper. Give me everything you've got. You're not getting any information unless you make me cum.

You heard me. Now just grab me and---[A loud, sudden moan]

That's it. Just like that. As hard and as rough as you can go. Fuck me like it's your mission.

[You keep up this fast, rough pace, moaning the whole time]

Rub my clit. C'mon. Just---

[You start moaning more loudly as he starts rubbing your clit]

Holy shit, I didn't know you could do *that*. Fuck. Don't stop.

(Quickly, whimpering) Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Faster.

[You continue moaning while riding him, until . . . ]

Turn me over. C'mon, hurry. Just get behind me and fuck me. You'll get deeper that way.

[You eagerly turn around and get into doggy position]

Don't tease, just grab me from behind and---[A moan as he enters you]

Oh fuck. Okay. Harder.

C'mon, you can try harder than that. I'm your mission, remember? You should---

[A loud moan as he starts going even harder]

There it is. That's the agent I know. C'mon, don't hold back. Make me yours. Make me all yours.

[You start moaning louder has he goes faster and harder]

Pull my hair. Push my back down. Do whatever you need to do to get as deep as possible.

Yes! Like that.

(Between moans) Fuck, agent. You really know how to listen---fuck, yes---how to follow instructions.

[You continue having sex at this pace, moaning the whole way]

I love it when you pull my hair like that. Do you like it? How soft it is? I had it done today as part of my cover. I thought you'd appreciate it.

My perfume, too. Everything about me tonight was part of my cover. All done for you.

Now, don't let all that effort go to waste. I didn't try to look good tonight just to turn heads. I wanted to look good so that you could ruin it all. So that you could make a mess of me.

Mhmm. Now fuck me harder.

[He starts fucking you even harder, and you start moaning even louder now.]

What are you doing with your hands? Where are you reaching---[A sudden moan]

(Between moans) Oh there you go, agent. See? You know exactly what to do.

Don't stop rubbing my clit. Don't stop fucking me. Just keep going.

[Start building to an orgasm]

Yes! Just like that. You're going to make me cum soon.

Fuck, my pussy is pulsing.

[You're getting even closer]

You're going to cum soon too, aren't you? Cum with me. Come on.

If you cum before I do, no information for you.

[You're getting even closer]

That's right. Oh fuck. Keep going. Keep going. I'm so fucking close.

[You're just about to climax]

I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!

[You orgasm. Say what comes naturally]

(Catching your breath) Holy shit. I'm so glad I spared your life in Belarus. [giggle] You did some good work there, agent.

Even my legs are shaking. Wow. That never happens. You really gave me what I needed tonight.

Hm? Oh right. The Trinity Key. Almost forgot.

Well, one of the keys is located in Cairo, Egypt. I'll send you the coordinates over a secure network. Check your phone.

Yes, I said "One of them". Why?

Oh, you didn't think it would be that easy did you? Honey, they're called the *Trinity* keys for a reason. There are three of them.

If you want the locations of the other two, you'll have to give me two more orgasms.

So what do you say? Are you going to fuck me again, or are you just going to go on a worldwide scavenger hunt?

That's what I thought. Now come back to bed.


End file.
